The Adventure
by demigod1019
Summary: All of the characters are demigods and they all live at Camp Half Blood. All was going well until...
1. Author's note

**Hey guys, by now I have written 4 stories and I hope you guys liked them. Please review . Happy reading! :D ****(Please if any of you guys have any ideas for a new fanfic or a current one PLEASE email me at demigod1019 (don't worry if you guys want credit for your idea I will acknowledge you :)))**


	2. Character Guide

**Hey guys this is a guide for which character is which god's child:**

Emma: Ares

David/Prince Charming: Ares

Philip: Ares

Prince Thomas: Ares

Eric: Ares

Regina: Hecate

Rumple.: Hecate

Neal/Bae: Hecate

Jefferson: Hecate

Peter: Hermes

Sidney: Hermes

Hansel: Hermes

Gretel: Hermes

Ruby: Hunters

Snow/Mary Margret: Demeter

Archie:Demeter

Gepeto: Hephaestus

August: Hephaestus

Belle: Athena

Aurora: Hypnos

Mulan: Apollo

Ariel: Poseidon

Killian/Hook: Poseidon


	3. A Normal Day

**(Please if any of you guys have any ideas for a new fanfic or a current one PLEASE email me at demigod1019 (don't worry if you guys want credit for your idea I will acknowledge you :))) (just saying, there are only going to be Once Upon a Time characters in this story. No Percy, Annabeth, Leo, etc. Because then it would seem weird and different.) Happy Reading :D!**

Emma's POV

I woke up with a huge head ache. I look up to see all of my brothers and sisters from the Ares cabin including David, still sleeping. Slowly, I changed into a pair of jeans, a shirt, and my favorite red leather jacket and stepped out. Then, I saw my best friends sitting at the beach. I ran over to them.

"Hey guys." I say, sitting down next to Regina from the Hecate cabin

"Hey" said Mary Margret, from the Demeter cabin

"You ok?" asked Ruby from the Hunters. Even though Ruby was a hunter and she had the power of turning into a wolf and all, she feel in love with a guy named Peter and so she got kicked out. That's why Chiron lets her stay in the Hermes cabin, or wherever she wants. She usually turns into a wolf at night and runs of.

"Yeah, it's just a headache." I say, rubbing my forehead

"It seems worse than that." Regina says caressing her thumb on my temple

"It's fine I just got hit in the head real bad during training yesterday." I say

"Are you sure your all right?" Mary Margret asks

"I'm fine." I say

"So what do you guys want to do today?" asks Ruby

"Me?I'll be training." I say

"Emma!" everyone wined

"All right, all right I'll do something else today." I say lifting my hands into the air

"Good" Regina says, nodding her head as her short hair waved around

"What do we want to do?" Ruby says

"I don't know" Mary Margret says

"You think today Emma." Ruby says

"Me?" I ask

"Yeah you." Regina says

"Ummmm, how about...I really don't know what we should do." I admit

"Ok I have an idea, since today is Saturday we don't have to train or anything today right?" Mary Margret says

"Yeah" Ruby says

"Then we should have a little party and everyone will be invited!" she exclaimed

"That's a great idea!" I say

"But the only problem is, where will we hold it?" Regina asks

"You've got a point Regina." Ruby says

"I know!" I say

"Where?" they all ask

"Follow me." I say grabbing Regina's hand. I run deep into the forest and stopped in front of a huge hedge.

"Why did you bring us here?" Ruby asks

"Watch" I say I knocked on the hedge 3 times and a little door pushed out. Then, I pull the door to the side.

"Woah," Regina says as she walks through, "this place is amazing!"

"I know. I was practicing one day and found this place, ever since then I come here for peace and quiet." I say

"Are you sure you want to give your secret place?" Ruby asks

"Yeah, I'm fine with it, anyway they don't know how to open it." I say

"Ok then, let's go tell everyone!" Mary Margret says

"I'll get the Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Athena cabins." I say

"I'll get the Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Hera cabins. " Mary Margret says

"I'll get the Hecate, Hestia, Iris, and Poseidon cabins." Regina says

"I guess I'll get the rest I guess." Ruby says "Can someone else get the Hypnos cabin? It takes forever to wake them up!" Ruby says

"Ok I'll take care of it, see you guys then." I say

* * *

**(Ares cabin)**

"Hey guys." I say

"Hey Emma" everyone replies

"There is a party tonight, you guys coming?" I ask

"Is Mary Margret going to be there?" David asks

"Ooooooo" everyone says

"Yeah" I smile as David blushes

"We'll be there" David says

"Yeah" everyone else says

"Where is it?" David asks

"Ummm I'll show you, the party is at 7 meet me at the beach." I say

"Ok" David says along with everyone

* * *

**(Aphrodite cabin)**

"Heyyy ladies" I say in a girly voice, which is the only way to get there attention aside from saying that there is a boy that I think is cute, which I will never say.

"Oh hey Emma" all the girls say

"There is a party tonight." I say

"OH! Yay!" one of the girls says

"We'll be ready," Cinderella, the cabin leader, says, "but what about you darling!?"

" I'll be fine." I say as I start to sense a make over

"No you won't! Girls MAKEOVER TIME!" Ella exclaims

"Yay" they all scream

"Oh no" I mumble.

All the girls tug at me and push me into the bathroom and give me billions of dresses to try on. After they find the 'perfect' dress for me half of them start to do my hair and the other half my makeup. Surprisingly, they did light makeup and a average hair style.

"Thanks guys but I didn't need a makeover." I say

"Yes you did." Ella says

"Well then, meet me at the beach at 7 and I'll take you guys to the party then?"I ask

"OK!" they all say

* * *

** (Apollo cabin)**

"Waoh!What happened to you?!" Mulan asks

"Aphrodite cabin" I say

"I'm sorry, what brings you here anyway?" she asks

"There is a party tonight at 7, u guys coming?" I ask

"Yeah sure" they all say

"What time?" Mulan asks

"7, and you guys meet me at the beach and I'll take you to the party." I say

"Ok we'll be there." Mulan says

"Oh do mind doing me a favor?" I ask

"What?"

"Could you ask the Hypnos cabin if they want to come, being the fact that your best friend is in that cabin?" I ask

"Yeah sure" Mulan says

"Well see you then." I say

* * *

** (Athena cabin)**

"Hey Belle" I say to the cabin leader

"Oh, hey Emma."

"There's a party tonight at 7, you guys coming?" I ask

"We aren't exactly they party type, but sure." Belle says

"What book you reading?" I ask

"It's a book called Divergent! It's AMAZING!" Belle exclaims

"It sounds interesting." I say "It is, well see you then."

"Meet me at the beach at 7 and I'll take you guys to the party." I say

"Ok" all the Athena kids say


	4. The Party

**(Please if any of you guys have any ideas for a new fanfic or a current one PLEASE email me at demigod1019 (don't worry if you guys want credit for your idea I will acknowledge you :))) (just saying, there are only going to be Once Upon a Time characters in this story. No Percy, Annabeth, Leo, etc. Because then it would seem weird and different.)**

** Happy Reading :D! In this story Peter, Philip, Rumple, and Daniel are alive.**

Mary Margret's POV

"I am SOOOOO bored!" I say to myself as I wait for all the kids to come and meet me where I told them to.

Just as start to think that, they all start to come."Is everyone here?" I ask the huge crowd of kids

"Yep" one of them says

"Ok then, follow me." I say gesturing them to follow me I lead them to the party.

"Woah!" most of them exclaim as they walk inside

"Amazing, isn't it?" I ask

"Yup" Archie (from my cabin) says

"Well see you." I say as I spot Emma, who was wearing a black dress with her read leather jacket (of course), light make up (which I am shocked to see), and red hip tops.

"Oh hey Mary Margret." Emma says as I run over to her talking with Ruby, who was dressed in a brown dress and her red cape which stopped her from turning into a wolf.

"You look amazing!" I exclaim loudly

"Me?" Emma says

"Yes, you, and you too Ruby." I say

"Oh, thanks" both girls say, suddenly very conscious of themselves.

Then, I start to look around the huge meadow for someone in specific: David.

"Your Prince Charming is over there." Emma whispers as she sees me searching, and points to David and the Poseidon boy, who were talking near a tree.

"What ?What are you talking about?" I ask

"Come on Mary Margret, we all know who you're looking for." Ruby says

"What are you talking about? I'll be right back, I need to say hi to a friend." I blushed as I move quickly away from my two smirking friends.

"See you" Emma waved I ran over to David talking to the Poseidon boy, who was walking away.

"Hey" I say to David.

Suddenly, he grabs me by the waist and kisses me. This time his lips taste like oranges.

"Hey" he says after the kiss

"Hey" I smile

"You know the reason I came to this party?"

"What?"

"You"

"Awwww, thanks" I say as I give him a kiss on the check

"Testing, Testing, Hey guys it's time for the dance SO LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Emma, who was the DJ, hollered into the mic

"Come on, lets dance!" I say to David Then, Emma turns on the music.

The reason Emma doesn't come to parties that much is because she doesn't like coming to dances with guys, especially what after what happened with Neal. And if Emma does come she's only there for a little bit or she's DJ.

While dancing, I accidentally looked in the right corner, where Peter and Ruby were making out (don't want to see that again). Soon, a slow song comes on and everyone starts partnering up. Me and David, Aurora (who I am very surprised to see here, because she is usually sleeping. Philip probably kissed her, that's one of the only ways to wake her up) and Philip, Belle and Rumple, Regina and Daniel, Ruby and Peter, Ella and Thomas, Ariel and Eric etc.

The one person that caught my eye was the Poseidon boy , Killian Jones. Cool name. He had blue, sad, eyes, ruffled hair, a leather jacket like Emma's only black, black jeans, black sneakers, and a necklace with a silver hook on it. He had a girlfriend named Milah, but she died on a quest with Rumple, sadly. He was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, picking petals off a blossom. He looked _really _depressed.

Soon, it was time for everyone to go back, because it was curfew, and no one likes being chased by the cleaning harpies.


	5. I'm A Love Seeker?

**(Please if any of you guys have any ideas for a new fanfic or a current one PLEASE email me at demigod1019 (don't worry if you guys want credit for your idea I will acknowledge you :))) (just saying, there are only going to be Once Upon a Time characters in this story. No Percy, Annabeth, Leo, etc. Because then it would seem weird and different.) Happy Reading :D!**

Killian's POV

Being one of the only Poseidon kids SUCKS! Don't get me wrong, I love my sister she's the best sister I have got. But still a lonely guys needs some friends, I mean I do have friends but I need love. (I think to myself)

"Hook? You done?" Ariel asks from outside the bathroom. Yes my sister and my friends calls me Hook because of my necklace.

"Yeah" I say stepping outside

"You ok?" she says

"Yeah, why?"

"You look sad"

"Just thinking of Milah again."

"It's ok" she says giving me a kiss on the check. That is the closest I came to a girl after Milah died, and that girl is MY SISTER.

"Come on Ariel, we'll get late for breakfast!" I say to my sister who is taking forever to get ready, so she could impress her boyfriend Eric.

"I'm done, I'm done"she says walking outside the bathroom

"Let's go" I say

We both walk out of the Poseidon cabin together as I give her love advice, because she and Eric just got together thanks to Belle. Soon, we walk into the dinning hall. Ariel and I go sit in our regular seats. David and Mary Margret, Ariel and Eric, Ella and Thomas, and Philip and Aurora sit next to each other, while I sit in front of them so I don't have to be the third wheel. We all get up to go get our food.

Suddenly, the blonde girl from the Ares cabin and the short haired brunette come running in.

"SOMETHING IS WRONG!" they both scream at the same time to Chiron

"Calm down and tell me what happened." Chiron says

"Magic stopped working!" the blonde screams

"Emma calm down, that's not possible." he says

"Believe us, it is. All the Hecate kids were trying to get ready this morning and suddenly our magic stoppped working!" the short haired screamed

"Yeah Regina and Emma are right," Rumple said, running inside, "and the camp boundary is fading away too!"

"Ok, there has got to be a solution to this." Chiron says

"I know! We could go ask the oracle!" Regina says

"Emma, you go" Chiron says

"Me? That place gives me the creeps!" Emma exclaimed

"Don't worry, I'll come and wait for you." Regina says

"Ok, let's go!" Emma says running out with Regina

"That was weird." I say to the kids at my table

"Yup" they all say worriedly

After the problem at breakfast, all magic stopped working in the mortal world for some reason. And that caused the boundary to stop working too, which meant us fighting monsters all day.

* * *

I am sooooo tiered, but all of us still have to go to the campfire in order to hear what the oracle said. I walk with Ariel to the campfire. I held her hand really tightly, because we all knew that some kids have to go on a quest in order to retrieve magic and I didn't want to let go of the only family I have left.

We all sit down as we wait for Chiron to start talking.

"YOUNG DEMIGODS! I know we all have been through a lot today and there are more to come. There is no need to worry though, Emma Swan and Regina Mills have found out a way to retrieve magic!" Chiron screams, pointing to Emma and Regina

"Hey guys. Today Regina and I went to go as the oracle what to do." and this is what she said

_ A path you must take with 7 demigods along the way_

_ One, who has always been running away_

_ Two, who helped her ashore _

_ Three, who has hurt her before_

_ Four, a brave charming_

_ Five, a fragile looking beauty as white as snow but very alarming_

_ Six, a powerful young dealer_

_Seven, one who is a __love __seeker _

_ Help you shall get through the journey from three but one member you will lose along the way and get back at the reach of your destination_

"What does that mean?" some kids ask

"Well that's what we are here to find out." Chiron says

"Well, I got a little bit," says Emma, " 7 demigods have to go on a quest and I'm in it."

"But who is the 'one who helped her ashore'?" Regina asks

"That's you." Emma says

"How?"

"You helped me with my headache yesterday at the beach." Emma explains

"Now who could be '_the one who has hurt me before_', '_a powerful young dealer_', '_a brave charming_', and '_a fragile looking beauty as white as snow but very alarming_'?" Emma asks

"We all know who '_the seeker of love_' is." Regina says pointing to me

My heart sank and started to beat really fast. "Me?" I manage to ask

"Yes you" Chiron says reaching out his hand out to me I take his hand and walk down to the glowing fire.

"I know who '_the one who has hurt her before_' is." I finally manage to say

"Who?" Emma asks

"Neal" I squeak

Emma's expression dulls, as she looks up at Neal who was grabbing Chrion's hand to walk down to the campfire.

"Great" she mumbles

"It's going to be fine." Regina says, patting Emma's shoulder

"Oh I know who '_a fragile looking beauty as white as snow but very alarming_' is." says the Hunter

"Who?" Chiron asks

"Mary Margret" she says

"Me?" Mary squeaks

"Come on" Chiron says reaching his hand out to her

"Then 'a brave charming' must be David, our Prince Charming!" Emma exclaims in realization

"And 'a powerful young dealer' is Rumple." Neal points Emma's expression dulls again as Neal smiles at her.

"So we have all seven. Killian?" Chiron says

"Yes?" I ask

"Do you still have you ship?"

"Of course I do!" I say with a big beam on my face

"Then, you'll leave first thing in the morning." Chrion says

"But how can we? We can't sail a ship on the ground and all magic is gone." Emma asks

"I have some friends who can help." I wink


	6. The Quest

**(Please if any of you guys have any ideas for a new fanfic or a current one PLEASE email me at demigod1019 (don't worry if you guys want credit for your idea I will acknowledge you :)))**

** (just saying, there are only going to be Once Upon a Time characters in this story. No Percy, Annabeth, Leo, etc. Because then it would seem weird and different.) Happy Reading :D!**

Emma's POV

My heart beat so fast, it was going to burst out of my chest! I was going on a quest! Should I be excited that I am going on a quest with my best friend, but sadly I was also going with my ex-boyfriend.

"It's ok" Mary Margret says giving me a huge hug as we board the Jolly Roger

"I hope so" I say looking at her

As we get on the ship the Poseidon boy is standing on the huge deck, beaming.

"Your really proud of your ship aren't you?" I ask him

"Yup, the Hephaestus kids just made some renovations to it!" he says

All of us wait until everything is on board the ship and Chrion tells us to go.

"But how will we get to places, we can't just sail a ship on land!" I scream

"Don't worry" the Poseidon boy winks

Suddenly, he whistles really loudly and a bunch of little fairies come flying in the air.

"Woah" I say

Then, the little fairies drop a huge bag and fly away.

"What's that?" I ask

"You have got a lot of questions don't you, love?" he says

"Love?" I ask

"Don't worry I call almost everyone that." he says lifting his eyebrow as he looks inside the bag

"What is that?" I say looking inside to see a lot of silver dust inside

"Fairy dust" he says smiling

"How will that help?" I ask

"It'll help us fly." he says

"Oh" I say

Soon, the boy takes a few big handfuls and tosses them in the air.

The ship starts to glow and it starts to lift off of the ground.

"Woah!" almost everyone says

"Wooohooo" screams the Poseidon boy

"I don't do so good on ships" Neal says I look at him and instantly look away when he looks at me.

"What's up with you two?" the Poseidon boy asks

"Complications" I say Then the boy walks up on high-deck and screams

"Hello, my name is Killian. But I go by my more colorful name, Hook, and you guys can all me Captain Hook!"

"Oh so that's your name." I say as he walks down

"Yup"

"Where do we go first?" David asks

"The fairy dust is magical, it will take us to our first destination." Hook says

"Oh ok"

"I'll stay on deck with someone, everyone else can go to sleep." Hook says

"I'll stay, I won't be able to sleep anyway." I say

"Ok then Emma will stay here with me and you guys all go to your rooms, they all have your names on the doors." he says

"Who made you in charge?" Regina asks

"Chrion"

"Really?"

"Who's ship is it?"

"Yours"

"So who do you think should be in charge?"

"Emma"

"Why Emma?"

"Because she is the reason we are all here." Regina smiles at me kindly

"It's fine Regina, Hook can be in charge." I say

"It's Captain Hook" Hook says

"In your dreams, I let you be in charge so I can call you Hook so can everyone else." I say teasingly

* * *

We sailed for hours and hours and it started to get dark too.

"When are we going to reach our first destination?!" I scream out of boredom

"I don't know." Hook says

"This is sooooooo boring!" I say

"I know" he says lifting his eyebrow at me

"Sooooooo?" I say

"What's up with you and the Hecate boy?" he asks

"Oh a few years ago we started dating, before we both came to camp, and before I found out we are demigod he ran away and I got arrested because we both stole really expensive watches. But then I got a bail and I found out I am a demigod." I say

"Oh, and then you two saw each other again when you came at camp." Hook says

"Actually Rumple and I were assigned to go get a demigod in New York and when we went there, I found out that demigod was Neal." I say dejectedly

"Oh I'm sorry" he says

"It's not like you've been through any better." I say

"Yeah" he hesitates

"Oh sorry" I instantly apologize

"Itsol good mate." he smiles with his blue eyes shinning in the moonlight

Suddenly, I notice a bunch of lights below us.

"Where are we?" I ask

"I don't know." he says

"Wow!" I say as a huge city of lights appears bellow us

"Yeah wow!" Hook says looking down

"This place is amazing!" I say

"I've always wanted to go to a place like this, actually Mil...Never mind" Hook says

"It's all right I get that you don't want to talk about it." I say, understanding his problem

Both of us stare down at all the cities we passing, pointing out beautiful things and telling jokes and funny stories. Seriously, I have never met a guy who has understood me so well in a long long time. Then, we pass by a huge clock tower, which looks very familiar.

"Oh I know where we are right now!" I finally say

"Where?"

"London!" I say looking down

"Oh no" Hook says

"What happened," I ask, "this place is beautiful!"

"I know where we are going." he says in horror

"Where?" I ask

"Never land" he says dreadfully


	7. It's Gone!

**(Please if any of you guys have any ideas for a new fanfic or a current one PLEASE email me at demigod1019 (don't worry if you guys want credit for your idea I will acknowledge you :)))**

**Sorry for the smaller chapter though.**

**(just saying, there are only going to be Once Upon a Time characters in this story. No Percy, Annabeth, Leo, etc. Because then it would seem weird and different.) Happy Reading :D!**

Ruby's POV

Ever since those guys left for their quest, the whole camp has been fighting off monsters and other creatures! Peter and I haven't even been able to talk to each other without getting attacked.

"Hey Ruby" Peter says

"Hey Peter" I say smiling

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting the golden fleece, because there is no reason of keeping it there because of the magic going away thing. Also it could be stolen." I say

"Oh, can I come?"

"Sure"

We walk over to the tree and both of us gasp at the same time.

"THE FLEECE IS GONE!" I scream running to Chiron

"What?" he says

"Yeah I saw it, I mean I saw that it wasn't there." Peter says

"Don't worry we'll take care of it." Chiron says as if calculating something in his mind

"Are you sure?" I ask

"I'll contact Emma, she'll probably know where it is."

"How?" Peter asks

"They are heading for Never land." Chiron says worriedly

"What's that?" I ask

"A place that is good not known about." he says walking away

"What will tell all the other the kids?" Peter says

"Probably something like, 'Hey Peter and I just found out that the fleece is missing sooo even if magic is restored we won't be safe.'" I smile

"You make me laugh." Peter says

"I know" I blush

"Come on I know that someone must be needing help right now." Peter runs

I start to run after him and soon enough, we see a HUGE harpy hovering and Ella crying for help

"Oh darling, there is no escape now." a harpy says licking her lips

"The sun is setting." Peter smirks

"That's good, you might want to step back." I say

Instantly, I close my eyes, throw my cape off, and turn into a wolf.

"Hu..its not like that thing is going to hurt me." it says laughing

Then, I lunge at her.

"Ahhhhh!" It screams I start to bite it over and over again. Soon, it was just yellow dust.

"Thanks for saving me." Ella says to me, I look up her and nod

"Oh yeah, you can't really say anything, sorry. But that does mean that you need to get a makeover." she says hugging me, I nestle my nose against her check. Suddenly, a scream comes from the battlefield.

"Let's go find out what that is." Peter says, I nod and start to sprint.


End file.
